Replaced
by Multishipping-Extravaganza
Summary: Link goes back to the Lost Woods after getting the Ocarina of Time from Princess Zelda but how will Saria react after being "Replaced"?


**Written by: **_Multishipping-Extravaganza, I used to be **DaZeLinker **and ****__Anime-Swords-and-Fairies_.

**Disclaimer: **All_ that I own in here is the writing, and its plot. All of the characters mentioned within this small fic belong to Nintendo._

**Edit:** Fixed up some stuff, nothing major.

**Extra:** _I may have some mistakes... but please pardon them as I still am trying to get myself back into the habit of writing on this site!_

_Reminders in **my** writing:_

**This writing is for the beginnings of letters, as with endings such as Sincerely/Love/From/etc., beginning/ending chapters**

_This writing is for the past/events that had happened before or if a character has a vision occur, as with dreams/nightmares, with the body paragraph of a letter_

**_This writing is for a character's good/evil thoughts_**

* * *

_**xoxo**_

**R**_e_p**l**_a_c**e**_d_

_**xoxo**_

It was a sunny morning and Link was in the Lost Woods. He was back from his journey traveling to Hyrule Castle. At Hyrule Fields he had obtained the Ocarina of Time from none other than Princess Zelda herself, when she and Impa were trying to escape from the Gerudo King, Ganondorf.

Link was going to meet Saria at the place where they usually go.

After going through every hallway like places in the woods, Link finally made it to the place by listening to the song that Saria always played. A few moments of walking, through tree after tree, he saw her sitting on a stump blowing away on her ocarina.

Saria saw Link and ran towards him, screaming out, "Link!"

Navi came out and had an annoyed look on her face.

The green haired girl complimented the hero of time, "Ohhh Link you're soooo tall!, I knew you would come back!" She continued rambling on and on saying, "I knew you would save me Link! All I had to do was sit back and wait for you."

**_'?'_** Link thought.

She was staring at him admiringly and added, "You're so brave."

Navi then objected, "Brave? Gremlin over here wet himself when that hand-thing dropped down and picked him up!" she continued asking, "Look, can you just tell him that song of yours that he'll magically remember so we can be on our way and save the other lazy women?"

"Oh my! Of course! I'm sorry!" Saria apologized, holding a hand close to her mouth dramatically.

Link had an angry look on his face of his companion, Navi's actions.

She smiled as she remembered the times the two had had before the mess was started, "Link it's like old times huh? We can play this song and remember our times..-" she stopped in mid-sentence seeing Link holding a blue ocarina instead the pink one she gave him she screamed, "What is that?"

With a shocked look on her face. She saw Link holding a blue ocarina. She yelled, "That is not my ocarina!"

She then asked yelling, "Where is that one from?!"

"Chillax lady! That right there is The Ocarina of Time as in, a better musical instrument than the one you gave him. Plus it's blue Yours was pink. Know what kind of men play pink ocarinas? Exactly," she explained to the green haired girl, shrugging.

Saria asked some more questions, "Who gave it to you?" Navi replied saying, "Princess Zelda." Saria asked, "Was she pretty?" With an enraged look on her face.

Link thought, _**D:**_

"She was hot!" Navi answered with a devilish smirk upon her face.

Saria looked even more angry.

Now Link's face was T-T.

"Fine! Then I want my ocarina back! Where is it?" Saria asked.

Link was thinking of where the ocarina was, "..." He had a thinking face with his hand to his chin and he was looking up.

He finally came up with an answer, he shrugged which meant that he didn't know where it was. _**?**_

Saria screamed, "What do you mean you don't know where it is?" Navi finally remembered where her ocarina was so she said, "I know!" Saria turned to Navi.

Navi answered, "Its at the bottom of some river." She nonchalantly added, "Don't blame the guy, when the princess gave him that one, he Completely forgot your existence and your stupid ocarina."

Link's mouth was wide open and he was sweating like a pig and Saria? Saria looked like she was about to snap..

**Fin.**

* * *

_- I got the idea from a comic called Replaced. To find it just search: Funny Legend of Zelda comics- Replaced_


End file.
